


Through thick and thin

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [51]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 与你，同甘共苦。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Through thick and thin

多年以后，他亲吻Raul的眉角，用温热的嘴唇描摹那个淡到几乎看不见的疤痕，似乎要将流淌在皮肤上的时光通通赶走一般，在这个略显虔诚的亲吻中，Raul又成了马德里的小王子，二十七的美好年纪，却要为了保卫他的领土而蓄起长发和胡须，努力做出凶狠的样子。

这位过早的把责任扛在肩膀上的王子撞破了眉骨，汩汩鲜血喷涌而出。他坐在场边让队医给他止血，没有喊一声疼痛。

那时Guti便把这一幕印在心底，再化作此时的一个悄无声息的吻，让Raul忍不住问道：怎么了？

"没有什么，"他回答："你这里受过伤。"

"哦——"Raul拖长了一个音节，然后思索了一番，他受过的伤可多了，数都数不过来，如果要论最惨烈的，应该是膝盖的韧带。

Guti有时候不愿意回忆他的膝盖，更不愿意回忆他躺在担架上被抬出去的场景，但他偏偏又记得那么清楚，连Raul散开的鞋带，落下的护腿板，还有脸上的表情都历历在目。

"我记不清你的某个进球，或者某场胜利，"Guti在他耳边声呢喃："但是我记得你的每一次受伤，每一次摔倒，每一次被恶意犯规......"

"你应该记一些好的事情。"Raul同样用温柔的吻宽慰他，他希望给予Guti美好的世界，不美好的留给自己也无所谓。

因此，Raul知道自己每一次都会咬着牙爬起来，Guti也知道那些伤总会愈合，留下醒目或者不起眼的疤痕。可他仍然想象着，有一天他要亲吻那些伤痕，在新生的皮肤中感受曾经的痛苦，然后不带任何意图的、以最纯粹的爱将它们慢慢抚平。

他不会只记好的事，他要和Raul拿所有的冠军，登上职业巅峰，亲历所有的满足，也要抛却所有的荣誉，和他从巅峰坠向低谷，直到一起走一趟地狱。


End file.
